Edward Sant Jordi en el tiempo
by Flikagsr
Summary: El transcurso de las primaveras para Edward viviendo un amor no muy real


27 de Marzo de 1930

Nuestras miradas nunca se han cruzado. No puedo dibujar tu rostro en mi mente, con la simpleza con la que un niño traza sus fantasías en un pedazo de papel. Sin embargo, estar aquí, ahora, de algún modo me acerca a ti. Creo que puedo sentirte, olerte. Mi parte animal pugna por devorar aquello que tal vez nunca pueda alcanzar.

Mis pasos me han conducido hasta este lugar, a las afueras de esta ciudad que me parece tan extraña. Lejos de mi nueva familia. Solo me resta aferrarme a este nuevo sentimiento que crece en mi para vencer este desarraigo.

Me siento en el banco, frente al muelle y veo pasar un barco de pesca que retorna al puerto, deslizándose silenciosamente sobre el agua negra y espejada . Pronto amanecerá, y debo volver a mi refugio.

Siento un escalofrío cuando dejo la rosa cubierta de rocío junto a mi. Algún día, te encontraré.

1 de Abril de 1931

No me siento orgulloso de mis actos. Creía que sería mas sencillo. Él me mostró el camino, pero yo quise tomar mis propias decisiones. La moral es un arma de doble filo. Ahora, el dolor me quema por dentro, y no sé como aplacarlo. No creo poder aplacarlo.

Acudo a ti, de nuevo, pues eres mi único recurso. Mi pensamiento, mi luz en el camino. ¿Tu podrías soportar mi carga? ¿Podrías secar mis lágrimas, amargas como la hiel? Podrías, pero no existes.

Me aferro a ti, como un crédulo a un rosario. Debo convivir con mi naturaleza, y morir cada noche sin un cielo al que acudir.

Arrojo la rosa sobre el cadáver del atracador que me ha servido de cena, y me coloco el sombrero, perdiéndome en medio de una lluvia torrencial.

4 de abril de 1933

Querría tomarte de la mano al dar este paso. Estoy decidido a volver con mi familia. Es algo que me asusta casi tanto como el estar arrastrándome como una rata como hasta ahora. De todos modos, creo estar rozando los bordes de la locura, y quiero detenerme en este punto.

Hasta ahora, mis acciones habían estado en gran parte subordinadas a mi propio código ético. ¿Matar o morir? ¿Depredador o presa? Realmente no veo la diferencia, y ello me abruma. En todo caso, busco algo bueno detrás de todo. Busco algo más, y sé que junto a mis semejantes podré madurar.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, me acerque más a ti, sin embargo, siento que cada paso que doy, me alejo más y más. He perdido tu esencia. Litros y litros de sangre pútrida corre por mis venas. Mi cabeza palpita. Necesito tenerte.

Me tumbo sobre la cama del motel una ultima vez, oliendo las viejas y polvorientas mantas. Me levando de un salto y tomo mi maleta de piel. Dejo una rosa sobre la cama. No esperaba estar solo jamás.

15 de abril a de 1950

El mundo parece haberse detenido a nuestro alrededor. Cientos de jovenes norteameicanos murieron en la guerra. Muchos pueblos parecen vacíos. Nosotros, en cambio, parecemos rellenar artificialmente el hueco, mezclándonos en las actividades de los alrededores jugando a ser los eternos estudiantes que se libraron de ser reclutados.

Mi sentimiento de frustración ante el desconcierto de mi familia y sobretodo de Jasper cuando les insinué mi intención de alistarme, borraron todo ánimo en mi. Además, Carlise había manejado demasiados hilos para conseguir documentación legalizada, y además una situación estable y fuera de todo riesgo.

Ahora recorremos una polvorienta carretera en un enorme Buick negro descapotable. Alice aprieta el pedal y parece que el pasado queda atrás mientras mi familia grita de alegría.

Me es difícil pensar en ti. Me duele, pero cada vez que cierro los ojos, alguien me recuerda que vale la pena seguir abriéndolos.

Querría que al abrirlos, acrecieras.

Al oír la franca risa de Alice, tomo una de las rosas del pequeño ramo que Esme porta para el baile de graduación. No recuerdo cuantas veces hemos repetido el mismo ritual. Ella protesta, y me lanza una mirada desafiante. Yo sonrío y lanzo la flor al hacia el cielo negro, mientras el Buick desaparece, con un ruido ensordecedor.

20 de abril de 1981

Puede que esto sea un adiós. Tal vez no. No te culparé por esta súbita muestra de egoísmo, sin embargo, espero que me comprendas.

Ahora las luces brillan más que nunca, y el mapa de las ciudades se dibuja tan distinto que apenas me permite reconocer los lugares. El mundo habla otro lenguaje, uno basado en la indiferencia, en el vacío.

Se entregan a la novedad sin pensar demasiado en el futuro, que no parece deparar nada demasiado interesante, y ello me permite algo que no conocía en siglos. Ser ignorado. Mentes vacías me reportan paz, un sosiego del todo necesario para una existencia que se me antoja, demasiado larga.

Te busqué, si. Te creé en mi mente cuando miles de voces acuchillaban mi alma, y mis sentidos inexpertos necesitaban algo a lo que aferrarse. Una figura esbelta, envuelta en el silencio. Aparecías en mi mente a tiempo para no hacerme caer en la locura.

Que ironía, inventé una fantasía para conservar la poca cordura y humanidad que me quedaba. No por más tiempo. Esta vez no habrá regalo, solo un beso de despedida, lanzado en silencio desde el banco, mirando al mar, allí donde te encontré.

23 de abril de 2005

Nunca he creído en el destino. Si tuviese que creer en él a la fuerza, aceptaría una definición del mismo como una cadena de acontecimientos que ineludiblemente conducen a los demás, com oel efecto mariposa.

Otros dirán que era cuestión de tiempo. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano, algo sucede en tu vida, algo, casi mágico Y aunque sepas que puede conducir al desastre, tienes la certeza ciega en que la recompensa valdrá la pena.

Hace años decidí sabiamente enterrar mis fantasías y escuchar al mundo. En este instante, esta fantasía se presenta ante mi en carne y hueso. Puedo sentir su aroma, tan embriagador que me transporta a u estado animal. Podría convertirla en una carcasa vacía con suma facilidad, y al mismo tiempo... Necesito Sentirme en sus brazos.

La he observado durante unos días, durante los cuales cada movimiento, cada palmo de su blanquecina piel, de sus frágiles miembros, me ha fascinado. Deseo que sea mía. En cierto modo, siento un antinatural sentimiento de posesión cada vez que la miro.

O tal vez estoy sintiendo algo que no recordaba. Algo enterrado en el fondo de mi ser y que pugna por salir.

No puedo demorarme por más tiempo. Desde mi habitación, miro los rosales del jardín, donde crecen rosas blancas. Alice quiere teñirlas de violeta para el baile de graduación.

Tengo claro que este año, no voy a acudirsolo.


End file.
